


Asthmax

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Asthma attack warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: A requested fic in which Max has asthma, but keeps it a secret from the other campers.Until he has an attack.





	Asthmax

Max looked at David incredulously.

“Really? A hike?” He deadpanned.

“Yes! You guys will love it! We’re going to hike to the top of the Lake Lilac hill and back down at the end of the day! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

“Yes!” Nikki cheered.

“No!” Neil snapped.

“No.” Max said.

“Guys! We might see a pack of wolves! Or a moose! Or bigfoot! Aren’t you excited?” Nikki asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“No? That hill is a million miles up! I’m an introvert! I’m not built for that kind of team-building BULLSHIT!” Neil yelled.

“Now, Neil! Don’t worry, it will be tons of fun! Right, Max?” David said, leaning towards Max.

“Go fuck a bush.” Max glared.

“Language, Max.” David said.

Twenty minutes of preparing backpacks, handing out water bottles, and prying Space Kid out from where he got his helmet stuck in a knothole later and they were on their way.

Nikki was running up ahead, sniffing rocks, climbing trees, and just generally keeping David’s hands full. Neil, Max, and Gwen lagged near the back.

About two hours of walking later, halfway up the hill, Max began to cough. Not a lot, just a subtle cough into his elbow every few minutes.

“You alright, Max?” Neil asked, looking at him funny.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Max said, he could see Gwen casting him a worried look but he ignored it.

Five minutes later the coughs were more persistent. Max was having trouble matching Neil’s walking pace.

“Max, do you need to stop?” Gwen asked gently.

“Fuck,” Coughing, “off.” Max glared.

Max made it up the mountain without any further problems.

“Wasn’t that fun!” Nikki asked, excitedly.

“Not really.” Max said, before lapsing into another coughing fit.

“Max, are you sure you’re okay?” Neil asked.

“I’m fine!” Max snapped, noticeably more irritable than usual.

Nikki and Neil looked at each other but didn’t say anything.

They, unfortunately, didn’t stay at the top of the hill as long as Max would have liked. He wanted to take a longer break and catch his breath properly but they were running out of daylight and there was a four hour hike back down. Max was really struggling to see the appeal of this escapade.

Nikki was, again, leading the group with an overzealous David. How can anyone have that much energy after a four hour hike and only a one hour break?

Max was having a hard time getting a good breath. Everytime he tried to breathe too deeply he would start coughing, and the amount of air he could take in before that happened was decreasing.

Neil kept glancing at him and Gwen was walking uncomfortable close to him. He didn’t like this.

Suddenly, Max couldn’t get any air in at all, he fell to his knees and began to claw at his throat desperately trying to open his airway.

Neil was shouting. Gwen was holding Max’s arms back from his throat. David ran up to Max, but Max’s eyes were too blurry with panicked tears to see his expression.

“Max! Where is your inhaler?” David asked urgently.

Max tried to tell him that he didn’t know. He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t breathe.

“It’s okay, David, I grabbed one of his before we left!” Gwen said, handing it to David.

“Someone give me a water bottle and a knife!” David demanded. Harrison tossed David his water bottle and Nurf gave him a knife. David made fast work out of cutting a hole in the bottom of the bottle and shoving the inhaler in it as a makeshift spacer. He tried to put the end in Max’s mouth.

Max pulled his head away, he didn’t want that anywhere near his mouth.

“Max! Please!” David urged, trying again. This time Max let him put the spacer in his mouth. David puffed it once. “Okay Max, in and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Good. We’re going to do it again okay?”

Max nodded vacantly.

“Okay, ready? In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Better?” David asked, pulling the spacer away. Max nodded again. “Gwen can you hand me another bottle of water? Max needs to rinse his mouth out.”

“Sure, here.” Gwen said, handing him a bottle of water.

David handed it to Max, who rinsed his mouth and spat the water in the dirt nearby. He was becoming aware that all of the campers were staring at him. A few of them looked scared, he guessed they weren’t used to asthma attacks. Nikki was crying. Max looked away, he didn’t want them to find out like this. He hadn’t wanted them to find out at all.

Suddenly he was being hoisted off of the ground and onto David’s back.

“Put me down, dipshit.” Max said, sounding tired and strained, “I can walk.”

“I know, but it’s a three hour hike from here and it’s getting dark. Besides, you’re always tired after an attack. Just let me carry you, nobody will blame you for it.” David assured him.

Max punched David’s back, but was too tired to use any real force. He let himself fall limp against David’s back and be carried down the hill.

David was right about him being tired, as much as Max hated to admit it. It was only half an hour before he was asleep.


End file.
